


The Proposal

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: DQXI Rarepair Jam, F/F, Fluff, Jade and Serena are happy lesbians, Love, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Jade has thought about marriage recently and she only has eyes for a certain priestess.
Relationships: Marutina | Jade/Sena | Serena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Game but no explicit spoilers
> 
> Happy National Girlfriend and International Lesbian Day!

So the world was finally at peace once again and Princess Jade, now Queen, was at the helm of Heliodor. Having inherited the role from her father, it was the dawn of a new era under a new ruler. She had proven herself in the fight against Mordegon and will now lead her people to the next generation of history.

As ready as she was to lead, it was also rather lonely. The castle, as homely as it could possibly be, felt rather empty, even with the abundance of servants running around.

Empty like the castle, so was her heart.

But, she had feelings for another.

Her feelings lived all the way on the other side of the world, in the holy land of Arboria, the city of the First Forest and Yggdrasil’s mortal caretakers. Her feelings were shaped in a person known to be a priestess, her calming, polite voice known all over. Her colors ran green and white, and her lavender eyes were jewels to behold. Her soul carried a gentle light that shows kindness to even the farthest corners of Erdrea.

The calming touch of her hand.

Her lithe figure as she held herself up.

She carried a quiet strength that Jade rather admired, silk hiding steel as the old expression went.

So it was no wonder Jade was in want of such a wife.

After a rather long and cumbersome sort of day, it was in the golden afternoon when she asked her father to accompany her to the Royal Gardens. The afternoon was quiet, with only a few wind breezes in the air. The roses swayed gently to the wind as the two of them walked to the stone bench in the center of the garden.

They sat there for a moment, admiring the scenery of the early summer.

“Your mother would walk every day in these gardens. She almost had this sixth sense where based on the condition of it and the open world around us, she would be able to tell whether or not the day was going to be good. When she carried you, every day was good. She would’ve loved to have seen what you’ve done with the gardens, I know for certain. But that’s enough of an old man’s wandering thoughts of times gone by. What is it that you wish to bring up with me? The kingdom is yours to command, and I trust your judgment on the upkeep.”

“Well, you are correct in that regard. The kingdom is my responsibility now and I shall do my best to uphold it. But it also feels empty.”

“In what sense?”

“The throne, to me, feels half-complete. Being in charge of the castle is a massive responsibility and while I can handle most of it, sometimes it helps to have a second opinion or advice on certain manners. You’ve probably already figured it out but I have had thoughts on marriage.”

Carnelian did come to that conclusion rather quickly, but he believed it was only natural. It had been a few years since it passed on the royal duties to Jade and he knew of the whispers throughout the Heliodor Castle contemplating when Jade would take a spouse.

Perhaps it bothered her enough to bring it up.

While he did feel it had come to that point to speak of marriage, he also acknowledged that it was ultimately Jade’s decision since she was the one getting married in question.

“Have you considered any potential suitors to wed?”

“There was one I had in mind, though I am not sure if you would agree to it.”

“Who is it?”

“The one I’ve thought about lives in Arboria, and at this moment, she is still with her twin sister Veronica and her family. I know she was the last person you would ever consider as a spouse but she is much stronger than she looks and she has stood by me and everyone else in the fight against Mordegon. She is more of a scholar and healer than a fighter but I believe that’s alright. There has to be a balance, after all.”

Carnelian had not spoken once but pondered on the idea a great deal to the point that it caused Jade some anxiety. He was her father and while he meant well, there were some things he could not accept. 

A few minutes had passed before he looked up again.

“I do seem to recall such a woman when you and your friends came back to the throne room following Mordegon’s defeat. At first, I was worried that you were referring to the shorter one of the two but I was corrected when she spoke. Serena was the name, I believe?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And this is the woman that you wish to wed as your wife?”

“Yes, it is.”

Her worries melted away when she saw her father smile.

“So it shall be. I have no objections to such a union, but I wish you only luck in the proposal. Nothing rattles the nerves more than asking the one you seek in a permanent union.”

Jade’s heart felt lighter at the confirmation of her father’s well-wishes. All that she had worried about faded almost instantly. 

“All that matters to me is that you both are happy and healthy in all of your days together. I wish you nothing but the best and a blessed marriage to the end of your days.”

With this, he kissed her forehead as gently as a father would to his daughter. 

The afternoon was fading with the sunset in the distance. Soon it would be nightfall and Jade had to prepare things before Serena would get here. Taking her father’s arm, she leads him back to the castle. At the door, a maid held a letter in her hand. 

“Your Majesties, I do apologize for interrupting, but Queen Jade, you have a letter.”

Jade took the letter from the maid, breaking the seal and opening it.

_Dear Jade,_  
_I hope you have been doing well in Heliodor as the ruling Queen. I cannot imagine the stress of ruling such a vast kingdom but I believe that you will rule it well and just. I hope we can meet again soon, it has been a long while since we last met. Veronica and I are doing fine in Arboria. Veronica has now gotten to be a powerful mage and I have been delving into many studies as a scholar. I hope to hear from you soon!_  
_With the Kindest of Regards,_  
_Serena_  
_Arboria_

“So it is from her?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Let her come then! We can ready the castle for her arrival. Perhaps you could give her a tour of Heliodor to let her formally visit, I’m sure she would be delighted. I would also like to meet more in-person as it seems I was not able to meet everyone properly last time.”

“Don’t worry, you and everyone will have plenty of time to get to know her. I think you’ll like her very much.”

“From what I have seen, I think we will.”

That night, Jade had been busy trying to make sure that the guest room where Serena would be staying was spic-and-span and that the castle would be ready for her arrival. The flurry of chores eventually caught the attention of Sir Hendrik, the captain of Heliodor’s guard.

In the hallway, he encountered one of the servants going by to ask about the commotion.

“Oh, Queen Jade has formally invited Serena of Arboria to stay here a few days. I would ask her for the full details but that’s the gist of it, sir.”

“Very well, you may be on your way.”

“Thank you, Sir Hendrik.” the servant said before he was off in a flash. Hendrik walked down the hall to the Queen’s Quarters to see what she was planning in case she needed assistance. He had time to spare, his subordinates having retired for the evening. 

He knocked on the door.

“The door is unlocked, Hendrik.” her voice was heard from the other side of the door. Hendrik opened the door to find her at her table, looking over some form of a document.

“How have your men been?”

“In tip-top shape, your Majesty. Always in fighting fit.” 

“You know you can just call me Jade behind closed doors. We’re not total strangers. Come, you can sit down if you’d like.” Jade offered a nearby seat, which Hendrik took.

“My apologies, it is an old habit," Hendrik said, sitting across from her.

“Don’t worry, I figured it was. Since you’re here you might be able to help me with this. It’s a letter to Serena in Arboria and I just need a second opinion if that’s alright with you.”

“Serena? Our Serena, the priestess with her twin sister Veronica?”

“Yes, that Serena.”

“I can do my best. What does it say?”

“It goes like this,” Jade cleared her throat:

_Dear Serena,_  
_I hope you and your family have been doing well these last few years in Arboria. It has been a long while since you and Veronica’s last visit to Heliodor, though you did mention wanting to explore more of the city since we could not last time. With summer drawing near, I thought I would like to officially invite you to Heliodor for a tour of not only the castle but the entire city itself. We shall happily expect your arrival to Heliodor._  
_Sincerely, Jade_  
_Queen of Heliodor_

“You always did have a way with words. I think it sounds decent.”

“I thought it sounded alright, but it doesn’t hurt to have a second opinion.”

“Is she really coming to visit?”

“She said she would, and so we should be ready when she does. She is excited to see everyone.”

This actually did bring a smile to Hendrik’s face. He remembered the twins fondly and was happy that they were doing well.

“Oh, and there is one more thing I do have to ask.”

“What is it?”

“I have already brought it up with my father, but I have thought of marriage. Do you think Serena would be a good wife?”

The question pleasantly surprised Hendrik, who wasn’t aware of such a proposal. 

"You wish to take Serena as your wife?"

"I do, and my heart has been set on it."

"I have nothing against the union, only that you both are happy. Do not fret, my men and I will still be your protection whenever you shall need us."

"I appreciate the sentiment but do take care of yourself, you're getting older and the last thing we need is for something to happen to you. You're a good man, Sir Hendrik, and I don't want to lose you."

Hendrik's point still stood that Jade had a way with words.

"Thank you kindly. I will do my best to remain fit for duty."

Hendrik really was a good man at heart and Jade knew that. He also took very kindly to Serena during their adventures to save the world so that also helped matters. 

Soon the big day did arrive and so Serena was warmly welcomed to Heliodor Castle. Everyone took a shine to her almost immediately and Jade couldn't be happier to see her well. 

"I'm so happy you can make it. The castle was in quite a buzz when they heard that you were coming."

"Oh goodness, it certainly sounds like it! I can't wait to meet everyone!" Serena said with a smile. 

Hendrik had walked up to join the two of them and Serena recognized him instantly.

"Sir Hendrik! It is good to see you again! I hope you are well?" Serena asked, smiling.

"As well as one can be. It has been a long time since our last meeting."

"Indeed it has."

"Sir Hendrik, I am going to give Serena a tour of the castle, if you would like to join us." Jade offered. 

"I would like to, but I must get with my soldiers first regarding some training. My apologies."

"That's alright, Sir Hendrik! I'm sure we can catch up later in the day."

"That would be good. I shall take my leave."

"Do what you must, but do come to see us when you can."

"I will do my best."

With this, Hendrik left them to attend to his own matters. Jade turned to Serena and gently held her hand, "would you give me the honor to show you around the castle?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful Jade!"

So the two women walked about the entire castle, down the halls and greeting any servants that went by to say hello. 

Jade noticed that Serena had her Sacred Set on and fondly believed it suited her nicely. She really was a goddess in human form and Jade wanted to cherish her. 

She silently prayed above that luck and good fortune was with her in the proposal. 

They finally got to the Royal Gardens just as the sun was beginning to set. The summer heat was actually pleasant as they proceeded to walk on the path through the flowers.

It was as though nature was on Jade's side.

"Oh Jade, this is beautiful."

"The Royal Gardens have been a source of pride for many generations. I had wanted to show you for a long time because I thought you would like it."

"Oh, I do! I could probably be here for hours honestly."

Jade felt tempted to just hold her hand and tell her outright, but there was an order to things. She had to time it just right.

"So what did you think of the castle?"

"Oh, it was fun! I loved getting to meet everyone and things worked." Serena replied, smiling.

“I’m sure the bakers would love to see what kind of recipes you’ll make.”

“Oh, I’ve got to show you some cake recipes I think you’ll love! A kind baker in Gondolia told me a few.”

“Gondolia always has some great treats, so I’m excited to see what you choose to bake.”

Serena was so cute when she was rambling about the various different cakes she tried when she could as well as list off some of the recipes that they both remembered from their travels some time ago.

Goddess, that felt like such a long time ago, come to think of it. Even if Serena was only staying for a few days, she still wanted to bask every moment she could with her. 

Jade almost wished she would stay.

"Do you like it enough that if asked to stay, you would say yes?"

"I would."

Jade took a deep breath. 

"Serena, would it be alright to hold your hand?"

"Of course, I'd almost wished you would," Serena replied, unaware of the upcoming implications.

So Jade did and held it ever so gently, for fear of dropping it. Her hand felt so soft in hers and Jade thought her heart was going to burst. 

"I had wished we could stay close like this. You're so wonderful and it makes me happy to be near you. I would like to visit more if there wasn’t such a great distance." Serena confessed. Jade was so touched by her words that she had almost forgotten her proposal. 

Almost.

"Would it be alright to ask for you to be by my side, as equals and lovers?"

Serena's face colored but she let Jade continue, not wanting her to stop.

"I have thought about it for a rather long time and I… I would like to ask…"

Serena held on to her attention closely and intently as Jade tried to get her words together. 

"Serena of Arboria, companion of the Luminary and dearest love in life, would you be my bride and my wife as my queen of Heliodor?"

Serena sat there for a moment contemplating what Jade just proposed and Jade could not be more stressed. The realization then dawned on her and it looked as though she caught a case of the Shypox. 

She was still a little slow, but Jade was perfectly fine with that. 

"Yes, I very much would." Serena finally had the words to say, tears starting to well up. Jade was also on the verge of crying as well and the two women cried happily at the marriage. 

Soon the whole castle heard of it, and it wasn’t long before the whole land of Erdrea knew that the Queen of Heliodor had found a spouse, a wife in equal status.

The wedding could not come fast enough as the days leading to the preparation were chaotic but with excitement. Serena had ended up staying longer than originally planned but the staff was more than happy to accommodate her, as per the Queen’s orders. 

Serena was sociable, charming, polite, and kind.

Everything a future Queen-to-be should be.

Wedding day soon arrived, and everyone they knew was in attendance. Special to note were their former traveling companions, the Luminary and his Husband the Pirate King, the Great Mage Veronica, and World-Class Performer Sylando. 

The dresses themselves were like something out of a fairy tale, Serena wearing a ball gown with an off-the-shoulder neckline and Jade with a Queen Anne’s neckline, both in brilliant white. 

King Carnelian performed the coronation ceremony after the royal priest confirmed and validated their vows. By his blessing, Serena was now on equal terms with Jade in greatness, power, and love.

There was a great celebration in the kingdom unlike any ever seen before or since.


End file.
